


Couldn't Help It, Sorry I'm Selfish

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking, Requested, sara is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Zari and Amaya notice that Sara is feeling down. They set out to cheer her up and find her a girlfriend.





	Couldn't Help It, Sorry I'm Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Set before Sara and Ava are together! I hope you enjoy!

Sara crosses her legs, then uncrosses them again. The chair creaks under her movement. She doesn’t even respond. She just stares into space.

“We have to do something,” Amaya says. Mick nods and watches Sara tilt her head back and sigh. 

“She needs to get laid,” Zari comments through her mouthful of chips. Amaya stares at her, and she shrugs. “It’s true.”

Sara picks up a knife and drops its point into the table, leaving it shaking. She picks it up and lets it fall again. 

“I think she needs more. Like, if she wanted a hookup, there’s any number of people she could call. I think she’s, like, lonely,” Amaya speculates.

“We need to find her a solid girlfriend or boyfriend,” Nate whispers. Sara gets up just to lie facedown on the ground. 

“Sara!” Amaya says casually, sitting down next to her. Sara sits up slowly. “I think we need to have a girl-chat. Just us and Zari.”

“Would I be a third wheel?” Sara asks slowly. She smiles, and Amaya knows she’s joking, but she doesn’t have the usual humor. 

“No. We can just get our nails done and talk about our feelings.”

Sara stands up slowly and brushes her hair back. She looks like she hasn’t slept in a while. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Sara sits between Zari and Amaya while their nails are filed. Zari wants nothing more than to reach for her chips.

“You feeling better?” Zari asks.

“Yeah. It’s just been a lot, you know? Do you ever want more than, like, the occasional hookup in another universe or a fling in the Renaissance?” Sara pauses to stare off into space. “Never mind. I’m really happy for you two. I’m sorry for just complaining about my problems.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Zari tells her. “We’re friends.”

“Is there anyone you’re especially lonely for?” Amaya asks. 

Sara doesn’t respond for a second. “Yeah. But she’s… it’s not gonna work out.”

“I wouldn’t be sure of that,” Amaya says. “Is she pretty?”

Sara sighs. “Yeah. She - I mean. Av-, uh. She.” 

Zari and Amaya make eye contact as Sara trails off. They nod in unison. 

“Sharpe?” Zari mouths. “Ava Sharpe?”

Amaya nods and makes a phone gesture with her hand. Zari nods. 

When she stands up to wash her hands, she takes a second to send Ava a quick message. She sits back down and waits. The woman paints little flowers on her fingernails. 

Ava runs into the shop and looks around. Sara spots her and sits up.

“Ava! Hi, what are you doing here?” Sara asks. Zari can see her nervousness.

“Uh, I just heard that there was a situation. That required my help.”

Sara stares. “Oh. Uh…”

“Sara wants to know your favorite color of nail polish,” Zari says.

“Oh. I usually just wear some kind of gray, but I’ve been thinking about a dark green,” Ava rambles. 

“Okay. Amaya and I are done here. Why don’t you two stay and get your toes painted together?” Zari says, smirking. 

Sara stares at her. Zari pays and takes Amaya’s manicured hand and leads her to the ice cream shop next door. They watch Ava making awkward conversation with Sara.

Zari listens to Sara’s chatter.

“Oh my god. Sara looks so happy.”

Amaya takes another bite of her ice cream and folds her fingers with Zari’s. “We did good.”

Zari swipes Amaya's ice cream with her free hand and digs in. Sara smiles at Ava, and Ava blushes back.


End file.
